


Comic: Bucky's Birthday

by potofsoup



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, natasha in text only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing last-minute birthday comics for Bucky has turned into a Thing.  (Versus the Steve comics, which actually cohere.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2015

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Nat is precious to me: the first text exchange (shown second) is Bucky asking Nat if it's weird that he doesn't think of March 10th as his birthday, that there are far more significant dates in his life that he'd rather celebrate.  
> Nat responds: "Nope! Mine is the day Clint found me." "Well, shot me. ;D"
> 
> And then Bucky's like "Steve won't get it." After all, Steve's birthday is frickin' July 4th. That's when Steve comes in, and what's on the screen there is Nat encouraging Bucky to explain. 
> 
> [[tumblr mirror](http://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/113302385037/so-i-found-out-a-few-days-ago-that-buckys)]
> 
> As with what happened with [Steve’s birthday comic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1968099), I sat down to draw a comic about silly birthday shenanigans and ended up with a guy who doesn’t really want a celebration. Ooops?
> 
> (Sloppiest coloring job but I'll pretend it's to match the sloppy coloring job on the other one.)
> 
> ((Also: Steve convinces Tony to downgrade to sparklers))


	2. 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is before the thing that is Cap3 happened.  
> (going through my AO3 and fixing all the img links, and figured I'd post this as well)

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr post [here.](http://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/140811850352/see-you-soon-happy-birthday-bucky-d-i)


	3. 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet birthday.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr post: <http://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/158246828907/woke-up-and-realized-that-its-buckys-birthday>


End file.
